lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jet-Wing
"The Jet-Wing" is an episode of Lab Rats. This is the 3rd episode of the third season and 49th overall episode of the series. It first aired on February 24, 2014. Plot Donald attempts a death-defying stunt to raise money for a new lab. Story With the lab gone and capsules destroyed, Adam, Bree, and Chase are at the risk of glitching. To prevent this, Donald tries to earn money for a new lab by performing a death-defying stunt in the air. By taking their phones away which in Bree complain.Leo finds a sponsor, Go-Go Global Pack and Ship. Meanwhile, knowing the Lab Rats' bionic secret, Principal Perry takes advantage of the secret by turning Adam and Bree into her bionic servants. Tasha does an exclusive pay-per-view webcast about Davenport's flight. After spending most the day using bionics to serve Perry, Adam and Bree begin to glitch. Donald begins to stall before he takes off, obviously nervous. With Leo having to make him fly by pushing a button but things quickly go wrong when Donald loses his parachute. The Lab Rats do their best to prevent Donald from crashing. Adam and Bree arrive at the lot. It is shown that Bree and Adam are glitching, Bree being jittery, and Adam wearing a hub-cap to stop his laser vision. Chase and Leo are sure that there is no way to save their dad, and are beginning to accept defeat, when Adam shows Donald's parachute to the group, which he mistakend as a 'tote bag'. Leo suggests that Chase uses Adam's strength to launch the parachute back to Donald. They go with the plan, but when Adam removes the hub-cap to see if the parachute was caught, he accidentally shot a laser at Donald's jet wing. The Lab Rats quickly brainstorm and come up with the idea of building a crash-pad for Donald to land on and for Chase to use his molecular kinesis to slow his descent. The plan is quickly put into action and a crash-pad is built. Bree's glitch worsens and Leo uses a package bag to keep her in her spot from speeding around. As Chase begins to use his molecular kinesis on Donald, he glitches. Donald is going from either being steadied by Chase's molecular kinesis, or free falling from the sky. Chase faints, his glitch overwhelming him and Donald lands on Principal Perry instead of the crash-pad that was built. Donald now with a broken arm and leg while Principal Perry is in a body cast and hailed as a hero. Donald reassures that they will get enough money for a new lab soon, and Leo adds, "The sooner the better". The episode ends with the camera on Adam, Bree and Chase each suffering from their own glitches. Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Maile Flanagan as Principal Perry Gallery Trivia * Chase passes out again in this episode, the last time being in Sink or Swim. *Bree said that she has been living a basement for 16 years, which is hinting that she is 16. *Adam is the first to glitch in the episode. His glitch is one of his least used abilities: Plasma Grenades. He later glitched with his heat vision. *Bree is the second to glitch. She was unable to control her super speed, slamming into the lockers. *Chase is the last to glitch. He faints while activating his molecular kinesis. He later loses control of his magnetism app in the end of the episode *This episode goes to prove that a glitch can be sensed/felt before it happens, similar to sneezing. *The episode ends with each Lab Rats suffering from a glitch: Chase's glitch was his Magnetism App, Adam's glitch was his Heat Vision and Bree's glitch was her Uncontrolled Super Speed. * Donald performed a deadly stunt and gained the money needed for a new lab. Userbox Codename: JetWing Memorable Quotes Transcript Clips __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:2014 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:February Episodes Category:Perry episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Tasha Related Pages Category:Episodes in the Winter Category:Storyline Episodes